1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylinder block of an internal combustion engine and a cylinder block manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-22547 (JP 6-22547 U) discloses an internal combustion engine having a heat shield structure that prevents heat inside a combustion chamber from escaping to the lower side of a cylinder block. Specifically, in the internal combustion engine of JP 6-22547 U, a material having low heat conductivity is disposed between a head liner located on a cylinder head side and a cylinder liner located on a cylinder block side.